sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
K.Will
thumb|268px|K.Will Perfil * Nombre: '케이윌 / K.Will. * '''Nombre real: '김형수 / Kim Hyung Soo. * '''Profesión: Cantautor, Entrenador vocal, Compositor * Fecha de nacimiento: 30-Diciembre-1981 (33 Años). * Estatura: 1.76cm * Peso: 74kg. * Tipo de sangre: O. * Agencia: '''Starship Entertainment. ** '''Subagencia: '''LOEN Entertainment — (misma queIU, Zia, Sunny Hill, HISTORY, FIESTAR & Ra.D y otros). ** '''En China: Yuehua Entertainment. Sobre K.Will K. Will (케이윌) es un cantante coreano de pop balada debutó en el 2005 con la participación de banda sonora. Lanzó su primer álbum dos años después en el 2007 bajo Big Hit Entertainment. Actualmente se encuentra bajoStarship Entertainment. Dramas * The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo * Hyde Jekyll, Me (SBS, 2015) cameo * Family (KBS2, 2012) * Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) cameo * Soul Special (Drama-Net, 2009) Temas para Dramas * Coming To Me tema para Yong Pal (2015) * Thank U tema para Warm and Cozy (2015) * Only Person tema para Pinocchio (2014) * Like A Star tema para My Love From The Star (2013) * Love Like This tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) * You Are Love tema para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) * Love Is Crying tema para The King 2hearts (2012) * The Best Love tema para The Greatest Love (2011) * Not So Far As My Love tema para OB/GYN Doctors (2010) * Taeyang tema para Dae Mul (2010) * Sarangeun Beorida tema para Shining Inheritance (2009) * Because I Couldn't Say That I Love You tema para Soul Special (2009) * Sowon tema para Dae Wang Sejong (2008) * Kkum (Dream) tema para A Love to Kill (2005) * Kkum (Dream Ballad Ver.) tema para A Love to Kill (2005) Programas de TV * (Mnet) NO.MERCY (2014-2015, como jurado y mentor) * (MBC) Real Men (2014) * (KBS2) Immortal Songs 2 (2012) Temas para Películas * HonjaJineun Dal para Money's Warfare (2007) * Babocheoreom para Syndrome (2006) Temas para Programas * Marry You tema para We Got Married (2013) Discografía Á''lbum'' Mini-Álbum Digital-Single Premios Colaboraciones * Elsie - I'm Good (2015) * Mamamoo - Pappermint Chocolate (2014) * Starship Planet 2012 - White Love (2012) * Sistar, Boy Friend - Pink Romance (2011) * Zia - Hope I's With You (With K.Will) (2011) * The Name - Barely Alive (feat. K.Will) (2011) * Navi - We Really Did Love Each Other (2011) * Road for Hope - Gift (2010) * Zia - Give Me Your Love (2010) * Gil Me - Sorry, I Loved You (2010) * Blue Brand Trauma Part 1 - Kim Jin Pyo - Don't Say Anything (2010) * Snowy Village (2009) * Mighty Mouth - WHY (feat. K.Will) (2009) * MBC Music Travel LaLaLa Live Vol.5 - This is the Moment (2009) * MBC Music Travel LaLaLa Live Vol.5 - Over the Rainbow (Moony &K.Will) (2009) * Suho - Just Like This (feat. K.Will) (2007) * Hye Mi - You're My Everything (feat. K.Will) (2007) * Lim Jeong Hee - Listen Up (feat. K.Will) (2007) * 8Eight - Listen to Me (feat. Lim Jeong Hee & K.Will) (2007) * Music Is My Life Part. 2 (#3 Music (feat.K.Will)) (2007) * Uhm Jung Hwa - Come 2 Me (2006) * Lim Jeong Hee - Destiny (feat. K.Will) (2006) Curiosidades * Aficiones: '''Apreciación Musical * '''Especialidad: beat box. * En el nuevo programa de supervivencia NO.MERCY de Starship Entertainment el representa al CEO de su empresa. * Se reveló que es amigo cercano del cantante japonés Gackt. * Tiene un gran parecido a Soohyun de U-KISS. * En Weekly Idol se comprobó de mide 1.76cm y no como se decía antes 1.78. Enlaces * Wikipedia en Ingles * Twitter * Cafe Daum Galeria Tumblr mbsxv2mCWE1rnlc5yo1 500.png K-will-11.jpg K-will kjp.jpg KWill 1422669365 af org.jpg K.Will3.jpg K.Will 2.jpg W.ill.jpg 22.jpg 02-0249-1024x768.jpg K.Will Photo.jpg Videos thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px